1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to systems and methods for creating pipe networks in the field, and more particularly to an improved system and method for joining thermo-plastic pipes quickly, efficiently and effectively.
2. Background of the Related Art
Historically, copper piping was the dominant type of system used in potable residential systems in new construction. In the last 40 years, the number of plastic pipe installations has been steadily increasing to above 80% of the systems. However, plastic pipe systems do present challenges. Often, the plastic is resistant to solvents so that joining by cementing is not effective. Thus, typical connections are mechanical or some form of heat fusion. Electro-fusion is a popular type of heat fusion as shown by U.S. PG Publication Nos.: 2006/0197338 A1; 2009/0314770 A1; and 2010/0072742 as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,378,672; 3,465,126; 3,506,519; 6,450,544; 6,250,686; and 7,984,738.
While the electro-fusion method has appeal, it has not been without its problems as there are many subtleties that can result in problems in joining plastic pipes such as polypropylene and polyvinylidene fluoride by electro-fusion. Additionally, subtleties in joint design, coupled with inadequate joining, can lead to failures occurring in service after prolonged periods of time. For this reason, many projects have suffered through severe installation difficulties, while others have seen after installation failures occur due to mechanical and other breakdowns.
Generally, contractors tend to prefer the labor savings and ease of joining offered by mechanical joining methods, whereas engineers and code officials tend to prefer the use of fused joints. Matters are often further complication by areas that are inaccessible, such as behind walls and in underground locations. Engineers tend to view fused joints as having less likelihood of leaks over time. Conversely, engineers and code officials tend to view mechanical methods as having a distinct possibility of loosening over time, whereby leaks could occur. As a result, mechanical joints are disfavored and limited to instances where there is access to repair the joints, if needed.
In prior art electro-fusion methods, the methods involve applying heat and compression to the joints, requiring long set up time with external clamps. Further, the clamping force required is difficult to quantify so variability in effectiveness of the joints often occurs since there are many human elements involved in the joining processes. With less than satisfactory results, a high rate of leaks and generally poor performance are encountered. As would be appreciated, as the size of the project increases, the additional labor required for clamping and attending to the fusion process can become undesirable.
Another disadvantage in prior art electro-fusion systems is that such systems require specialized configuration of the piping. The additional time, tools and skill required to create such items as a threaded pipe end creates further expense, delay, difficulty and opportunity for human error to be introduced.